


Mine

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Nyssara, and sara is hers, nysara, nyssa is a jealous girlfriend, nyssa x sara, requested by anon on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Anon on Tumblr<br/>Nyssa is a jealous girlfriend, so of course, she doesn't appreciate it when handsome young men hit on Sara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to enjoy writing this, I can't wait to hear what you guys think!

  Sara sat at the bar as she ordered drinks. She had come home from a particularly rough mission and demanded Nyssa take her to the nearest club that served alcohol.

  Nyssa had obliged without complaint, she knew how much a tough mission could take out of you. And she wasn't about to deny her Canary having some fun! 

  Sara insisted that the pair have a dance. It was a rare opportunity, she hadn't been out in a long time, and she was going to have fun while doing it. Especially since she had Nyssa with her.

  Cake by the Ocean by DNCE started playing, and Sara practically dragged Nyssa onto the dancefloor. 

  Nyssa pouted as her girlfriend lugged her along,

  Sara started mouthing the words to her, _"Oh no, see you walking round like it's a funeral."_  Sara crossed her arms over her chest, _"Not so serious girl, why those feet cold? "_  Sara rolled at the assassin's pout,

  "We _just getting started don't you tip toe, tip toe!"_ Sara sprang forward and planted a kiss on Nyssa's lips. Needless to say, the other woman's frown melted away instantly.

  _"Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece (huh!)"_ Sara bobbed her head around and swayed her hips seductively, but didn't let Nyssa get too close.

  _"You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah)"_ she sauntered over to Nyssa and pecked her lips softly, leaving much to be desired,

  _"You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!)"_ she danced around Nyssa, and the brunette couldn't help but marvel at the blonde beauty in front of her. Nyssa sort of stood awkwardly, not sure what to do.

  _"But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously,"_ Sara pointed her index fingers at Nyssa and acted as if they were guns, Nyssa let out a hearty laugh. 

  Sara was still dancing circles around her when Nyssa couldn't bear the teasing anymore and pulled Sara towards her and they shared a heated kiss.

  "See?" Sara's voice was husky, "I told you this would be fun."

  "Things are always fun where you are concerned my beautiful Canary," Nyssa wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

  Far too soon, Nyssa felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, 

  "Leave it," Sara whispered against her lips,  


  "You know I can't," Nyssa reluctantly pulled away as she went to answer her phone.  

  Without Nyssa there, Sara decided that she would go and have a few shots. She had gone far too long without having a buzz.

  Sara downed another one when a rather handsome brunette guy walked up to her,

  "I'll pay for the next round Darling," he slid onto the stool next to her and handed the barman a fifty dollar note,

  "You can't afford my tastes," her voice was hardly slurred, which was surprising considering the copious amounts of alcohol she had just consumed.

  "Try me Babe," he smiled charmingly at her.

  Sara looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and rolled her eyes, he really didn't know what he was getting into flirting with her. But it was in her nature to be a tease, and she was a little drunk, so she went along with it.

  She downed a shot and looked at him, "Okay then," her voice came out more seductive than intended.

  The man, whose name she learned was Brad, smirked at her. He thought that if he could get her more drunk, they would have a rather fun night...the poor guy wouldn't see it coming!

  Brad took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Before long, he was all over her, could he not tell she wasn't interested? But still...She was going to enjoy seeing Nyssa having a go at him later!

  The boy leaned in close to Sara's face, 

  "I didn't see you come in with anyone. You have a boyfriend?"   
  Sara rolled his eyes, he really was hoping to get lucky, "No," she paused,

  "How about we get out of here then?" he was practically breathing in the same air as her, and he was beaming,

  "But I have a girlfriend," she smirked evilly.

  Brad's eyes widened, "Hot!" 

  Sara fought hard not to laugh,  _Frat boys were so stupid!!_

 

   Meanwhile, Nyssa had been watching from a distance, her blood boiling hotter each time this  _boy_ got closer to Sara. She was hers! Not some idiot frat boy's who was looking for a night of fun with a beautiful blonde girl...That beautiful blonde girl was Nyssa's and she was  _not_ about to allow some boy to mess with her.

  The brunette assassin felt her fingers clenching tighter around the door frame she was leaning on, then loosened her vice. If she had to step in at any moment to punch the guy, she would use all her strength, she wasn't about to waste it on a doorpost! 

  She had the last straw when she saw him leaning in, which looked like he was about to kiss her Beloved! She could not allow that!

 

  "And here she is now!" Sara saw Nyssa walking over to them, she looked furious.

  Brad stood up a little straighter, as he saw a gorgeous, athletic-looking brunette woman walking up to them.

  "Hey Beau-Oomph!"

  Before he could finish Nyssa decked him and knocked him to the ground, shoving her knee between his shoulder blades, and leaning down to his ear.

  "Sara is mine, now go home," she paused, "And do not dare to try and pick up any other young women tonight...or I promise, I will find you, and I will not be so polite," she wrenched his arms further behind his back, "And if you ever hit on my girlfriend again, I  _will_ kill you."

  With that, Brad got up and ran away as fast as his legs would carry him.

  Sara had been thoroughly enjoying the performance that Nyssa had put on, and had helped herself to a few more shots. Needless to say, she was rather drunk.

  "Whoop! Three cheers for my awesome girlfriend!" she almost fell off the bar stool, causing Nyssa to instantly lurch forward to catch her.

  "My hero," Sara nuzzled her face in Nyssa's hair,

  Nyssa laughed, "I think we should go home Beloved."  
  "No! But the night is still young! There's still drinks to drink! Songs to dance to!" Sara whined, 

  "I think you have had quite enough to drink, and as for dancing, I don't think that is possible in your current state of inebriation,"

  "You use such fancy words," Sara chuckled,

  Her girlfriend smiled at her antics as she led Sara out of the bar and into the car.

  By the time they go home, Sara had fallen fast asleep, and was snoring rather loudly. Much to Nyssa's delight, she was able to get a video of her adorable sleeping Canary.

  Sara woke herself up by accidentally snoring just a little too loud,

  "What? Who's there!?" she was on high alert,

  Nyssa burst out laughing, "You woke yourself up Beloved!" she had wished that she got the look of utter confusion on her girlfriend's face.

  "Really?" Sara looked around, "Was I snoring?" 

  The brunette laughed even harder, "My Love you sounded like a tractor,"

  Sara feigned offense, and clutched her chest dramatically,

  "But an adorable tractor," Nyssa added.

  Before long, they arrived home, and Sara was slightly less drunk, but Nyssa still insisted on carrying her bridal-style to their home. Which resulted in Sara making comments about how she was Nyssa's princess the entire way to the house. Nyssa didn't mind, she was just happy to be around her precious Canary.

  Nyssa laid Sara down gently on the couch, and went to fetch her a glass of water. She was going to have a major hangover the next day, and Nyssa was going to make it as easy on her as possible.

  "Thanks Babe," Sara accepted the water gratefully when Nyssa brought it to her,

  "Anything for you Beloved," Nyssa smiled at her.

  Nyssa made sure Sara finished the entire glass before leading her to bed and getting her dressed in pyjamas.

  "Goodnight my Love," Nyssa kissed Sara on the forehead,

  "G'night Nys."

 

  "Aaaaah, my head! I haven't been this hungover since that time we went to Corto Maltese," Sara groaned as she turned in her bed,

  "You did consume a large amount of alcohol last night Sara," Nyssa appeared in the doorway holding a cup of herbal tea.

  "Ugggh. Please don't tell me that is that awful concoction you made me drink last time," the blonde tried to sit up,

  "It is not that terrible, and it will make you feel better," Nyssa handed her the cup, and took a seat next to Sara on the bed.

  She took it reluctantly, even though she knew it would be good for her, the stuff tasted disgusting.

  "You know," Sara began, "I don't remember much from last night," she sat herself up so she was directly facing Nyssa, "But I do remember you being  _very_ jealous," she smirked.

  "That  _boy_ , was very rude, and his intentions were not civil," Nyssa paused, "Besides, you're mine."

  "Yours?" Sara brought her face closer to Nyssa's,

  "Mine," Nyssa stated, capturing Sara's lips with hers, kissing her gently.

  "Always," Sara kissed her back. Gosh she loved this woman so much!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I just ADORE writing Nyssara, I love these two!   
> Comments, kudos, requests, and constructive criticism are more than welcome! :)  
> I am so sorry that I took so long to write this! School had been hectic, and we had a competition that lasted the entire week, but I got three gold medals! And I got nominated to go to South Africa! So yay!  
> -Jess


End file.
